Hors de contrôle
by Siamoises
Summary: Parce qu'elle n'avait pas peur... parce qu'elle savait que c'était la seule chose à faire... Mais pourra-t-il seulement l'accepter...   L'agent Emily Prentiss ne se doutait certainement pas des conséquences de son geste mais elle n'allait pas être déçue..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : un geste incompréhensible**

Aaron Hotchner était un chef, un meneur d'hommes. Il y avait peu de choses qu'il redoutait, si ce n'était perdre le contrôle de la situation. Et il l'avait perdu, sans savoir comment ni même pourquoi… Tout avait pourtant parfaitement fonctionné au début de cette affaire : lui et son équipe avait été appelé à Seattle pour une série de meurtres dans une banlieue tranquille. Un énième sociopathe qui ne supportait pas les gens et ici particulièrement les sportifs. Ils n'avaient pas mis très longtemps à le débusquer mais tout s'était compliqué lorsqu'Aaron s'était retrouvé menacé par le tueur, sans gilet pare-balles. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de sortir son arme, que cette situation était à ces risques et périls. Mais il n'était pas seul…

« Lâchez votre arme ! » Cria Emily.

« Plutôt crever. » Lui rétorqua le tueur.

« Mr Harper, vous n'avez aucune chance. Essayons d'éviter qu'il y ait d'autres victimes. » Dit Hotch, essayant de calmer la situation.

Il savait aussi que pendant qu'il parlait, Emily pouvait s'approcher. En même temps, il était inquiet : la jeune femme n'avait aucune protection, elle non plus. Puis d'un seul coup, tout se passa très vite. Emily vit l'homme lever son arme et surtout les traits de son visage se durcir. Il allait tuer Hotch et elle devait réagir vite. Elle rangea son arme dans son holster et s'élança à toute vitesse vers Aaron. Tout plutôt qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Hotch ne la vit pas arriver, ses yeux fixés sur le tueur, et ne put rien faire lorsqu'il se sentit repousser violement sur le côté. Au même instant, le coup de feu claqua dans l'air. Au ralenti, Aaron vit Emily basculer en arrière, sans un cri, sans une plainte… juste tomber, comme ça. Il ne réagit que lorsqu'elle toucha le sol.

« Emily ! »

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, mortifié par ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne comprenait pas… c'était impossible, impensable… Une tâche rouge commença à apparaître sous la poitrine de la jeune femme. Sans réfléchir, il fit pression sur la plaie.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pas… te perdre… plutôt mourir…» Haleta-t-elle.

Elle exhala un soupir de mort, faisant frissonner Aaron. Il entendit à peine le reste de son équipe arrivé, juste vaguement que quelqu'un était en train d'appeler pour avoir une ambulance. Et le tueur… sans importance.

« Tu vas guérir, ça va aller. » Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Emily sourit et leva péniblement sa main pour la poser sur la joue de son patron. Puis elle ferma les yeux, juste quand des larmes commencèrent à s'en écouler. Aaron sentit le sang quitter son visage alors que la main de la jeune femme retombait au sol.

« Prentiss ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle était inconsciente.

« EMILY ! »

Son cri résonna dans la rue, alertant les autres membres de l'équipe : Hotch ne criait pas, il ne criait jamais. Il était toujours calme, maître de lui… C'est à ce moment que les sirènes de l'ambulance se firent entendre, approchant du lieu du drame. Ce n'est que quelques minutes que les ambulanciers furent auprès d'Emily. Morgan et Rossi s'approchèrent de Hotch.

« Aller Hotch, elle va s'en sortir. C'est une battante. »

Mais Aaron ne l'entendit même pas mais se releva. Un des ambulanciers s'approcha d'eux.

« On va emmener cette jeune femme à Mercy West. Elle est mal en point mais… »

« Je viens avec vous. »

La voix de Hotch était sèche, presque tranchante mais il semblait avait repris ses esprits.

« Occupes-toi d'Emily. On gère la fin de l'enquête et on te rejoint à l'hôpital. » Dit Rossi.

Hotch acquiesça et monta dans l'ambulance. Son apparence était redevenue froide, rigide mais à l'intérieur, son esprit bouillonnait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était venait de se passer, c'était totalement improbable, inexplicable… Rien ne pouvait justifier ce geste. Le véhicule roulait à toute vitesse et ils furent en un rien de temps à l'hôpital. Hotch descendit avec les ambulanciers et les suivit à travers les couloirs des urgences. Il entendit les mots des médecins, le jargon neutre…

« Blessure par balle dans la poitrine, battements irréguliers, pouls filant. »

Mais Hotch fut arrêté à l'entrée du bloc, bloqué dans le début d'une longue attente. Il était là, au milieu du couloir, désorienté, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas être utile, il ne contrôlait pas ce qui se passait maintenant. Il devait… attendre…attendre et espérer. Il s'assit sur des fauteuils du couloir et attendit, imperméable aux allées et venues. Quoi d'autre pour espérer se protéger. Au bout d'une heure, c'est Pénélope qui arriva. Il reconnut sans peine son pas vif. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui mais ne dit rien, respectant le silence de ce moment. Elle savait que c'était difficile. Puis ce fut au tour des autres membres de l'équipe d'arriver, un moment plus tard. Pénélope alla se coller contre Morgan qui la serra dans ses bras.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda JJ.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Hotch.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Attente et introspection**

Les heures s'égrenèrent lentement et près de quatre étaient passées lorsqu'un médecin sortit enfin du bloc. Tous se levèrent comme un seul homme.

« La balle a fait pas mal de dégâts. Elle a éraflé le poumon, sectionné deux artères et endommagé le cœur. Votre amie nous a fait deux arrêts pendant l'intervention. »

Ils étaient tous consternés par ces nouvelles qui n'auguraient rien de réjouissant. Garcia ne put rien faire d'autre que de lâcher un gros sanglot.

« Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? » Demanda Rossi.

« C'est difficile à dire. Nous avons réparé tout ce qui pouvait l'être. C'était une opération lourde. Je suis vraiment navrée mais elle est dans un coma profond. Les prochaines heures vont être décisives. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? » Demanda JJ.

« Elle est en soins intensifs. Vous pouvez y aller mais pas plus de cinq minutes. »

Il les emmena donc dans le service, où à travers une vitre, ils purent voir leur amie. Garcia eut un petit cri d'effroi : Emilie faisait peine à voir. Un épais bandage enveloppait sa poitrine et elle était reliée à plusieurs machines. Son teint blême contrastait avec ses joues roses habituelles et, sans l'imperceptible mouvement de sa poitrine et les bips réguliers de la machine, on aurait pu la confondre avec un cadavre. Pénélope bougea la première, s'approchant du lit et posant sa main sur celle d'Emilie. De grosses larmes commencèrent à glisser le long de ses joues, ce qui amena Morgan à se caler derrière elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Calme-toi ma puce. Tu la connais, elle ne va pas nous laisser. »

« Mais, tu as entendu le docteur. L'opération a été difficile. Il n'est même pas sur que… qu'elle… »

S'en était assez pour l'agent Hotchner. La culpabilité l'étouffait. Dans un geste brusque, il tourna des talons et quitta la chambre d'un pas vif. Les couloirs défilaient à une allure folle puis ce fut la cage des escaliers. Déserte. Il n'entendit pas tout de suite qu'il était suivi.

« Aaron ! »

Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas et il continua à descendre les marches, presque quatre à quatre et déboucha dans le parking.

« AARON ! »

Une main lui attrapa le bras, le stoppant net. Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Rossi.

« Fuir comme ça ne sert à rien. Ca ne t'aidera pas. »

Aaron le regarda droit dans les yeux. La colère et la frustration montaient en lui, tel le pire des poisons. Il sera fortement les poings pour ne pas craquer. Il ne craquait jamais et ça n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant…

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Aaron ? Qu'est-ce qui te met autant en colère ? »

L'agent tourna le dos à son collègue et ami. Il serra les dents avant de prendre la parole.

« Nous étions sans défense face à lui. Pas de gilet. Il pointait son arme sur moi et il allait tirer… mais Prentiss s'est interposé quand il a fait feu. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ! C'est stupide ! Ca n'a aucun sens ! »

Dave essuya sans broncher la colère de son collègue, conscient que c'était nécessaire pour pouvoir ensuite lui faire entendre raison.

« Parce que ça te surprend ! Moi pas, Aaron ! »

L'intéressé se retourna, fixant Dave avec un air surpris.

« Mais… »

« Tu sais pourquoi elle a agit ainsi. Je suis sûr que tu le sais ! Ou alors sinon, c'est que j'ai loupé que mon ami était stupide et aveugle. »

« Rossi ! »

« Inutile de prendre le ton du grand chef avec moi, Aaron. Ca ne prend pas ! »

Aaron ne répondit rien, considérant Rossi d'un œil méfiant. Puis il se calma et prit le temps de réfléchir : depuis la mort d'Haley, Emily avait été là tout le temps. Le jour de son retour au bureau, elle était venue le chercher chez lui. Et ça avait continué, tous les matins, pendant presque six mois. Elle s'était aussi occupée de Jack à plusieurs occasions. Il se souvint même d'une fois où une réunion s'était éternisée et où elle était allé chercher son fils à l'école. Il était rentré le soir pour trouver Emily, endormie dans le lit de son fils, le petit garçon blotti dans ses bras. Il était resté sur le seuil de la porte, ému comme jamais. Le visage détendu et heureux de son fils, calé contre sa collègue, était le plus beau des trésors. Elle leur avait tenu compagnie pendant plusieurs week-ends, égayant ses moments en famille. Aujourd'hui, alors que ça le faisait plus d'un an qu'Haley était morte, Aaron se rendit compte qu'Emily avait prit une place considérable dans se vie. Et ce qu'elle lui avait dit, avant de perdre connaissance : « Plutôt mourir que de te perdre »…

« Je vois que tu as enfin compris. J'espère sincèrement que Prentiss va s'en sortir mais elle ne pourra pas toute seule. Elle a été là pour toi, Aaron. Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte. Maintenant c'est à toi d'être présent pour elle. »

L'agent Hotchner acquiesça docilement, encore un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

« Il faut que j'appelle Jessica… si je dois rester ici un moment… pour qu'elle s'occupe de Jack. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais m'occuper de ça… et de te poser tes jours de congé. Toi tu remontes voir Emily. »

Aaron acquiesça et reprit le chemin en sens inverse, regagnant l'unité de soins intensifs où il ne restait plus que JJ. Lorsqu'elle vit l'agent Hotchner, elle se leva.

« Les autres sont retournés à l'hôtel. Qu'est-ce que je dois leur dire ? »

« Rentrez tous à Quantico et faîtes comme d'habitude. Moi je vais prendre un congé et rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'Emily aille mieux. Morgan a déjà dirigé l'équipe, il peut recommencer, au moins le temps que je rentre. »

« Très bien. Je leur dirai. »

La jeune femme allait quitter la pièce mais elle se ravisa.

« C'est bien ce que vous faîtes Hotch. Merci pour elle.»

Aaron acquiesça avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il se sentait un peu maladroit. Et il n'en avait pas fini.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : un petit garçon triste**

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, un adorable petit garçon blond était en train de jouer avec des voitures, allongé à plat ventre sur un tapis circuit automobile. Soudain le téléphone sonna, le faisait se lever et courir jusqu'au salon. Là il trouva sa tante Jessica qui répondait au téléphone.

« Allo… bonjour Agent Rossi... »

« Tonton Dave ! »

« Oui, il va très bien. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?... Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que… »

Le petit garçon su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa tante avait l'air très inquiète.

« Oh très bien… oui je comprends… Vous direz à Aaron qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Au revoir, Agent Rossi. »

La jeune femme reposa le téléphone et se retourna, posant les yeux sur son neveu.

« Tante Jessica, il y a un problème avec Papa. »

« Oh, non, mon chéri. Bien sûr que non. »

Sur ces mots, elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, invitant le petit garçon à s'approcher.

« Jack, tu te rappelles d'Emily ? »

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup Mily. » Dit le garçonnet avec enthousiasme.

« Emily a eut un accident et… elle est à l'hôpital. Elle ne va pas bien du tout alors Papa va rester un peu avec elle. Sauf que l'hôpital est loin, à Seattle, donc Papa ne va pas pouvoir rentrer tout de suite et… »

Mais Jack n'écoutait déjà presque plus, la seule chose qu'il avait retenu était que Mily, la gentille Mily était à l'hôpital. Et dans sa tête de petit garçon, c'était très grave d'aller à l'hôpital. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il se mit à renifler.

« Oh, Jack, chéri. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» s'écria Jessica en le prenant dans se bras.

« Je… je veux voir Mily… »

« Ce n'est pas possible, Jack. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille. Ca va faire comme Maman ! »

Jessica se retint de crier en entendant cette dernière phrase et serra le petit garçon contre elle.

« Oh non Jack. Ca ne va pas faire comme pour ta maman. Tonton Dave a dit qu'Emily allait vite aller mieux. »

« Je veux la voir ! » Cria l'enfant, inconsolable.

Jessica ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer son neveu : elle savait qui était Emily et Jack lui parlait souvent d'elle. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'il rapprocherait la jeune femme d'Hayley. Tenant toujours Jack dans ses bras, elle se leva et prit le téléphone.

« Bonjour, je voudrais le service des soins intensifs, s'il vous plait… Bonsoir, excusez-moi, je voudrais des nouvelles de Melle Emily Prentiss. Je suis sa belle-sœur. »

Jack leva les yeux en entendant sa tante, surpris. C'était un mensonge qu'elle venait de dire.

« Bonsoir Docteur, comment va-t-elle ?... D'accord. J'ai avec moi mon neveu qui est très inquiet, est-ce qu'il nous serait possible de venir la voir ?... Oui bien sûr, je comprends. Quand pensez-vous qu'elle sortira ?... Très bien. Merci Docteur. Bonsoir. »

Jessica reposa le téléphone et regarda Jack.

« Il va falloir être un peu patient, chéri. C'était le docteur d'Emily. Il m'a dit que pour le moment, il n'y avait que ton papa qui pouvait être avec elle. Je rappellerai dans trois jours et si Emily va un peu mieux, nous prendrons l'avion pour aller la voir. D'accord ? »

Jack acquiesça, ses larmes se tarissant peu à peu. Il se sentait rassuré et même un peu excité à la perspective de voir Emily. De son côté, Jessica réfléchissait. Emily était en soins intensifs, dans le coma. Il faudra qu'elle explique à Jack, pour ne pas qu'il ait peur. Et elle ne dirait rien à Aaron. Il refuserait que Jack vienne. Pourtant la jeune femme savait que c'était important pour son neveu.

Heureusement, trois jours plus tard, Emily sortit effectivement des soins intensifs. Son état s'était assez nettement amélioré. Les médecins étaient maintenant très optimistes quand à sa sortie de coma et son rétablissement. D'après eux c'était une question de jours. C'est ainsi que Jessica prit l'avion pour Seattle avec son neveu. Les vacances scolaires tombaient vraiment bien pour le coup.

Ils atterrirent en fin de journée et durent attendre le lendemain matin pour aller à l'hôpital. Jack avait passé la soirée à faire des dessins pour Emily.

« Tu crois que ça lui fera plaisir, tante Jessica ? » avait-il demandé.

« Tu sais, Jack. Emily est très fatiguée et il se peut qu'elle ne se réveille pas quand on ira la voir demain. Tu comprends, elle a besoin de beaucoup dormir. Alors il ne faudra pas être triste. Surtout que Papa a du s'inquiéter aussi et qu'il n'a pas besoin que son petit garçon soit triste. Il faudra que tu sois courageux. »

Jack acquiesça. Il savait qu'il pouvait être courageux. Et il allait aider son Papa. Et Mily à guérir. Le lendemain, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'étage. Sur les indications d'une infirmière, ils allèrent à la chambre d'Emily. Jack était silencieux, impressionné par cet endroit tout blanc et calme. Il suivit sa tante sans broncher. Elle toqua à une porte entrouverte et il entendit la voix de son papa.

« Aaron ? »

« Jessica ? Mais, qu'est-ce que … Jack ! »

Son père semblait très surpris de les voir et Jack s'approcha de lui. Il tendit les bras et Aaron le prit dans ses bras. Le petit garçon lui fit un bisou.

« Je voulais voir Mily, Papa. T'es pas fâché ? »

« Non, mon grand. Je ne suis pas fâché. Mais tante Jessica aurait du me le dire. »

« Elle a dit que s'était pour pas que tu t'inquiètes. »

Jessica quitta discrètement la chambre, laissant le père et le fils. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle. Aaron s'assit dans le fauteuil avec son fils sur ses genoux. Jack posa pour la première fois les yeux sur Emily. Elle était très pâle, avec un tube dans la bouche. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il se blottit contre son père un peu plus.

« Papa ? »

« Oui, Jack. »

« Elle va pas mourir, Mily ? »

Aaron se tendit légèrement en entendant la question de son fils. Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il savait que c'était important pour lui.

« Non, Jack. Emily ne va pas mourir. Le docteur a même dit qu'elle allait vite aller mieux. »

« Elle ne va pas nous laisser comme Maman, alors ? »

« Non, Jack. »

« Tu sais, Papa. Je l'aime bien Mily. Je me sens moins triste quand elle est là. »

Aaron serra les dents. Comme il le pensait, son fils s'était aussi beaucoup attaché à la jeune femme.

« Moi aussi, mon grand… moi aussi. »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : le réveil**

Une nouvelle semaine passa sans qu'aucune réelle amélioration dans l'état de santé d'Emily ne vienne égayer les deux hommes de la famille Hotchner. Pourtant, même si elle l'avait un peu perturbé au début, la présence de Jack faisait beaucoup de bien à Aaron : il y avait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pu être autant avec son fils. Souvent il allait passer une demi-journée auprès d'Emily puis ils s'adonnaient à divers activités. Ce matin-là, ils étaient allés au parc avec Jessica pour jouer au base-ball et après le déjeuner, ils étaient repartis pour l'hôpital. Aaron discuta un court instant avec le médecin, qui l'assura encore une fois que le réveil de la jeune femme n'était qu'une question de jour, surtout maintenant qu'elle respirait sans aide.

Comme il en avait l'habitude, Aaron s'installa dans le fauteuil près de lit, avec son fils sur les genoux. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs mis en tête de raconter par le menu leur matinée à Emily. Dans un sourire, il ferma les yeux, écoutant Jack d'une oreille distraite, mais soudain un léger bruit le fit tiquer. Il ouvrit les yeux et intima à son fils de se taire.

« Hotch… »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, si bien qu'Aaron eut brusquement un doute… qui fut vite dissiper lorsqu'il vit les paupières de la jeune femme trembler légèrement. Il se leva brutalement, posant son fils par terre pour se pencher au-dessus du lit.

« Prentiss ? »

« Hotch… »

Aaron sentit son cœur faire un triple bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il put enfin croiser les yeux d'Emily. Jack en profita pour grimper sur le lit et prendre la main de la jeune femme.

« Mily ! » s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

« Salut… toi… »

Emily ne laissa échapper qu'un petit filet de voix mais le sourire dans ses yeux valait bien un long discours. Aaron appuya sur le bouton des infirmières et s'écarta avec son fils pour laisser la jeune femme recevoir des soins.

« Tu viens, Jack. Nous allons appeler Tante Jessica pour lui dire qu'Emily est réveillée. »

« Et Tonton Dave aussi. »

« Si tu veux. »

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, tous leurs proches étaient prévenus du réveil d'Emily. Aaron avait été soulagé de n'avoir que Dave au téléphone. Il était sur une affaire dans le New Hampshire avec l'équipe, ce qui avait permis de mettre tout le monde au courant. Satisfait, il retourna dans la chambre d'Emily ou la jeune femme les attendait visiblement. Malgré ses traits encore très tirés, elle était calée contre des oreillers, à demi relevée. Sans attendre, Jack alla se rasseoir près d'elle et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Emily posa délicatement sa main sur ses cheveux pour les caresser en un geste apaisant. Ce faisant, elle ne quittait pas Aaron des yeux.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Ca fait environ deux semaines que tu es dans le coma. »

« Et vous êtes resté tout ce temps. Il ne fallait pas… »

« Je suis persuadé du contraire… »

Instinctivement, Jack sentit que les deux adultes avaient des choses à se dire, aussi prétexta-t-il une envie pressante pour quitter subrepticement la pièce. Aaron s'approcha du lit, les bras croisés.

« Je te dois des remerciements… »

Emily attendit qu'il poursuive, car elle savait qu'une telle phrase ne pouvait que cacher un « mais ».

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Emily ? »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre en baissant les yeux. Etait-elle prête à lui avouer à quel point elle tenait à lui ? Depuis la mort d'Hayley, elle s'était considérablement rapprochée de son patron et de Jack. Elle en était tombée folle amoureuse, elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais elle doutait qu'Hotch fusse prêt à l'entendre… elle n'était pas sûre que son deuil soit terminé, ni mêm qu'il l'a voit autrement que comme une amie… Elle choisit alors la solution de facilité.

« Hotch, je… je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Cet homme allait vous faire du mal… et puis, j'ai pensé à Jack. Il a besoin de vous. »

« Bizarrement, je ne te crois pas. Et je suis même choqué que tu penses avoir si peu d'importance pour tes proches, que tu risques ta vie pour une raison, qui n'en est même pas une. »

« Sincèrement, à qui voulez-vous que je manque ? »

« Attends que je réfléchisse… Garcia se fait toujours un sang d'encre pour chacun de nous… Morgan est à l'affut du moindre problème dès que tu pars sur le terrain… JJ est ton ami… Reid tient beaucoup à toi, Dave aussi… Je n'ose imaginer la réaction de ta mère… et moi, Emily ? Et Jack ? Y as tu seulement pensé ? »

« Mais je… »

« Jack a convaincu sa tante de l'amener ici pour te voir, alors que tu étais dans le coma. La première chose qu'il m'a demandé lorsqu'il est arrivé, c'est si ça allait faire comme avec Hayley… »

Emily ouvrit de grands yeux avant que des larmes commencent à apparaître au bord de ses yeux. Elle n'imaginait pas…

« Et moi, Emily ? J'ai eut la peur de ma vie quand tu as déboulée pour me protéger. Il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre pourquoi… Ne recommences jamais ça ! » s'écria -t-il en la faisant sursauter.

« J'ai tellement besoin de toi… » murmura-t-il.

Aaron faisait de gros efforts pour garder son calme devant Emily mais il avait du mal. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se livrer ainsi. Même avec Hayley, il l'avait pas beaucoup fait. Mais les deux dernières semaines avaient été propices à la réflexion : il savait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Emily, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à les exprimer. Même pour Jack. Aaron savait que son fils adorait Emily et qu'il voyait de plus en plus une maman en elle. Et même si c'était la peur qui l'avait d'abord dominé face à cette situation, il voyait les choses plus sereinement. Reportant son attention sur la jeune femme, il osa un geste dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable : il se pencha lentement, sans quitter Emily des yeux, et après un court arrêt à quelques centimètres de son visage, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser lent, très doux mais un bruit plus que désagréable fit se redresser Aaron. En fait, ce n'était que l'électrocardiogramme qui avait réagi alors que le cœur d'Emily s'était légèrement affolé.

« Est-ce moi qui suis responsable de cela ? » demanda-t-il, taquin.

« Je le crains, Agent Hotchner. Maintenant si vous vouliez bien m'éteindre cette foutue machine et réitérer votre geste, je vous en serais reconnaissante. »

Aaron sourit encore plus avant de s'exécuter. Le baiser fut cette fois plus passionné et Emily fut soulagée qu'il ait éteint la machine, alors qu'elle sentait son cœur s'emballer encore plus. Déjà qu'elle rougissait, c'était assez gênant comme ça. Aaron se redressa un peu mais resta très proche du visage de la jeune femme qui souriait.

« Je t'aime… murmura-t-elle.

Aaron se tendit légèrement, mais prit sur lui. Emily vit son trouble, car elle porta sa main jusqu'à la joue de son… compagnon. Celui-ci sourit et alla chercher cette main pour déposer un baiser contre sa paume. Soudain un petit gloussement de souris les interrompit. Tournant la tête vers le porte de la chambre, ils virent Jack sur le seuil, qui souriait.

« Et alors, petit curieux. Tu nous espionnes ? » dit Emily qui tendit son autre bras vers lui.

Le petit garçon saisi l'invitation et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Alors vous êtes des amoureux maintenant ? On va rester tous les trois ?» demanda-t-il.

Emily leva les yeux vers Aaron, attendant sa réponse. Passé le côté idyllique de la chose, la jeune femme savait que tout ne serait pas si simple pour eux, à commencer par la réaction de Strauss qui ne manquerait surement pas de leur tomber dessus s'ils se mettaient en couple. Mais Aaron devait encore la surprendre.

« Oui, Jack. On va rester ensemble. »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Début de vie commune**

Sur l'insistance du couple, les médecins laissèrent Emily quitter l'hôpital seulement quelques jours après son réveil. Ses examens étaient bons et sa blessure était en bonne voie de guérison. Emily était plus qu'impatiente de rentrer chez elle, la vie d'hôpital commençait à lui peser sérieusement malgré la présence quasi-constante d'Aaron. Jack était reparti à Quantico avec Jessica, pour la reprise des classes. Deux jours plus tard, ils devaient prendre le même avion pour rentrer. Aaron commença par conduire Emily aux bureaux du FBI, sur l'insistance de Garcia. Lors de cette conversation, l'agent Hotchner s'était gardé de rappeler à l'informaticienne qu'il était son supérieur devant le ton catégorique qu'avait pris la jeune femme. En réalité, tout ceci l'amusait assez, surtout qu'il se demandait quelle folie avait bien pu accoucher l'imagination débridée de Garcia. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la fête qu'elle avait improvisée, en apprenant que JJ était enceinte, à leur retour d'une affaire. Leurs bureaux avaient été envahis par une foule de ballons et elle avait accroché des banderoles et des guirlandes partout. Strauss avait été furieuse en voyant l'état des lieux mais toute l'équipe avait passé un bon moment. Perdu dans ses pensées, Aaron ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés au FBI. Ils montèrent d ans les étages et, arrivés au bureau, ils furent chaleureusement accueillis par toute l'équipe. Aaron ne put retenir un léger sourire en voyant que Garcia avait accroché une banderole et un bouquet de ballons au bureau d'Emily. Il s'était attendu à plus… mais son attention fut accaparée par ses collègues. Après quelques minutes à discuter, il s'approcha de Rossi qui murmura quelque chose à son oreille, anticipant sa question. Aaron et Emily prirent congés une petite heure plus tard, la jeune femme avait encore besoin de repos. Une fois seuls, Emily entama la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que te disait Rossi ? »

« J'étais un peu inquiet de ce qui allait se passer avec Strauss quand elle saurait pour nous deux et j'en avais parlé à Dave. Apparemment il a réussi à la convaincre de nous laisser tranquille. »

Emily sentit une vague d'apaisement la traverser, en même temps qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Cet aspect des choses l'avait beaucoup tracassé et elle était contente que ce soit réglé. Mais alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur la route, quelque chose la fit tiquer.

« Aaron ? »

« Oui. »

« Ce n'est pas le chemin pour mon appartement… »

« Je… j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux… que tu viennes vivre avec Jack et moi. »

Emily le regarda, la bouche ouverte, au comble de la surprise. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses pour ce début de relation avec Aaron, mais là, ça dépassait toutes ses espérances.

« Mais si tu ne veux pas… je peux comprendre… »

« Non, je… c'est d'accord. »

Le couple arriva à l'appartement des Hotchner. Emily avança à pas lents dans l'entrée, toute intimidée. Aaron posa les valises et prit les mains de la jeune femme.

« Emily, si ça te met trop mal à l'aise. »

L'intéressée glissa ses bras autour d'Aaron et colla sa tête contre son torse, cherchant à se rassurer.

« Je suis contente d'être là. »

Pour lui-même, Aaron se sentit soulagé qu'elle ne proteste pas. Il savait que cette initiative aurait pu lui coûter cher, mais il était content de lui. La savoir près de lui le rassurait beaucoup. Au moins, ici, il n'y aurait ni tueur, ni arme à feu, ni coma… rien qui ne fera de mal à Emily. Mu par une nouvelle impulsion, il la conduisit dans la chambre… où il ouvrit en grand les portes de l'armoire. Emily eut un sourire en y reconnaissant certaines de ses affaires, au côté de celles d'Aaron.

« JJ et Jessica ont tout fait. J'ai pensé que tu te sentirais mieux s'il y avait des choses qui t'appartenaient. »

Emily ne répondit rien.

« Mais si tu trouves que j'en fait trop… »

« C'est parfait, Aaron. Vraiment parfait. »

« J'abuse probablement, tu dois être fatiguée mais… est-ce que ça te dirais de venir chercher Jack avec moi ? »

« Avec plaisir, le temps de me rafraîchir et me changer. »

La jeune femme prit des vêtements et se rendit dans la salle de bain, où elle trouva aussi ses produits de beauté. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, brossa ses cheveux et enfila des habits plus décontractés. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se rendirent main dans la main à l'école de Jack. Lorsqu'il vit les deux adultes, le petit garçon poussa un grand cri de joie.

« MILY ! »

Il se jeta dans leurs bras. Emily éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme de Jack. Une femme s'approcha de la petite famille.

« Bonjour, je suis Melle Miller, l'institutrice de Jack. Vous devez être Emily. Jack nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« Enchanté. » répondit Emily.

« Emily viendra chercher Jack de temps en temps à partir de maintenant. »

« Bien sûr, Mr Hotchner. »

Ils prirent congés. Jack tenait chacun par la main tout en racontant par le menu sa journée de classe, entre le cours de dessins et les conversations du déjeuner. Les deux adultes souriaient en entendant le babillage de l'enfant qui ne s'arrêta quasiment pas de la soirée, que se soit pendant les devoirs, pendant le dîner que prépara Emily. Il fallut au moins Morphée… et les bras de sa nouvelle maman pour le faire s'arrêter.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Premier rendez-vous**

La semaine était passée à une allure folle pour Emily. Elle n'était pas retournée travailler, contrairement à Aaron mais elle se trouvait tous les soirs presqu'aussi fatiguée qu'après ces journées de travail. S'occuper d'un petit garçon énergique et plein de vie n'était pas de tout repos, en même temps, qu'Emily prenait peu à peu ses marques dans son nouveau foyer. En milieu de semaine, Aaron avait même dû tempérer un peu son fils, en cachette de la jeune femme, afin qu'il la laisse se reposer un peu. En la voyant maintenant, personne n'aurait deviné qu'elle avait été gravement blessée mais Aaron n'oubliait pas qu'elle était encore dans le coma, une semaine auparavant. Il avait aussi beaucoup discuté avec Emily, d'abord de Jack mais aussi de leur couple, de leur vie future, des attentes de chacun… jetant d'une certaine façon les bases de leur relation. Enfin le vendredi soir tant attendu était arrivé. Devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Emily mettait en ordre les boucles de ses cheveux. Ses gestes étaient un peu nerveux alors qu'elle songeait à l'homme qui l'attendait dans le salon. Enfin… les hommes, si on comptait qu'ils allaient déposer Jack chez Jessica, avant de partir au restaurant. C'était la première fois… la première fois qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose comme un couple. Emily se recula légèrement pour observer son reflet : elle avait enfilé une petite robe noire, col bateau, sans manches et qui arrivait au-dessus de son genou. Ses escarpins étaient assortis et elle avait posé une étole beige sur ses épaules. Ses boucles tombaient sur ses épaules et elle avait souligné ses yeux d'un trait de crayon. Un peu de rose rehaussait ses lèvres. Un ras-le-cou en argent reposait sur son buste. Elle passa dans la chambre et prit la petite pochette en velours noir posée sur le lit. Elle avança à pas lents dans le couloir, mais même à pas lents, elle finit par arriver au salon. C'est Jack qui l'a vit le premier. Il se leva pour aller vers elle et prendre sa main.

« Mily, tu es très belle. »

« Merci Jack. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Aaron qui la fixait d'un œil admiratif. Il était aussi très élégant, vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche, dont le col entrouvert lui donnait un air plus décontracté. Ils déposèrent Jack chez sa tante puis se rendirent dans un petit restaurant italien, dans le centre-ville. Emily était subjuguée par la décoration très typique de cet endroit.

« C'est magnifique. »

« Je suis content que ça te plaise. C'est Dave qui m'a conseillé de venir ici.»

« Ca me rappelle un peu l'époque où ma mère travaillait en Italie. »

« Tu connais bien ce pays. »

« Non, à cette époque, je n'étais pas vraiment intéressé par ce qui m'entourait. J'étais une adolescente « légèrement agitée ». »

Aaron sourit. Cela remontait à l'époque où il était encore un tout jeune agent du FBI. L'ambassadrice Prentiss avait fait appel au FBI pour la sécurité, même si en réalité, c'était pour empêcher sa jeune fille de faire le mur. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois mais « adolescente légèrement agitée » n'était pas peu dire la concernant. La revoir, plusieurs années après, se confronter à lui peu après qu'elle soit entrée dans l'équipe, lui avait fait un coup au cœur. La soirée se passa agréablement, rythmée par leurs conversations. Ils n'avaient aucun mal à discuter sur une multitude de sujets, sans que cela pose de problème. Après le dîner, ils firent quelques pas dans un petit square à proximité.

« J'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse, Aaron. »

« J'en suis content. J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi. »

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence pendant encore un moment. Aaron réfléchissait. Il repensait à Hayley. Il ne voulait pas commettre les mêmes erreurs avec Emily et pour cela, la première des choses était de lui faire réellement connaître ses sentiments. Elle était très tendre avec lui, n'avait pas peur de lui exprimer son amour, mais plus encore elle ne lui demandait rien, à lui, le grand handicapé des sentiments. Aujourd'hui, il voulait vraiment que cette relation fonctionne. Il s'arrêta net et Emily l'imita.

« Emily… je… je te… »

La jeune femme sourit en voyant son compagnon faire autant d'effort. Elle savait ce qu'Aaron voulait lui dire, parce qu'elle le voyait dans son regard, tous les jours, depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Mais elle n'oubliait pas que c'était aussi quelque chose de difficile pour lui et elle voulait qu'il se sente bien. La vie l'avait tellement abimée, maintenant elle voulait à tout prix le protéger. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues, l'interrompant.

« Aaron, je sais ce que tu veux dire et je t'en remercie mais… plus que tout, je ne veux pas que tu te forces. Tu me diras ces mots… le jour où tu sentiras que ça sera facile. »

Aaron fut très surpris par le discours de la jeune femme avant de lui sourire, conquis. Une fois de plus, elle était parfaite pour lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et l'enlaça, étreinte à laquelle il répondit. Il aurait aimé être moins torturé, avoir plus de facilité pour exprimer ses sentiments.

« Et saches que je ne doute pas de tes sentiments. »

Une fois encore, elle le surprenait. Prenant sur lui, il fit le choix d'accéder à sa demande : perdre le contrôle. Ce faisant, il laissa son instinct parler à sa place et se pencha sur elle.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas doué avec les mots mais… »

S'interrompant, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'entrainant dans un baiser passionné. Emily se laissa faire, heureuse de le sentir ainsi, suffisamment décontracté pour se permettre ce genre de geste. Elle ne savait pas où tout cela allait les mener mais pour l'instant cela les menait… dans l'appartement, et plus précisément, dans la chambre à coucher, où ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, leurs bouches toujours soudées. Aussi perturbant que cela pouvait être, Emily désirait cet homme. De son côté, Aaron avait aussi envie de la jeune femme. Ces sensations qu'il croyait disparues tant cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas ressenties… Il se sentait un peu maladroit, ce qu'Emily sembla comprendre car elle lâcha ses lèvres pour s'allonger correctement sur le lit. A travers ses cils, elle le regarda, comme une invitation. Elle posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras.

« Fais les choses comme tu le sens. » murmura-t-elle.

« Je me sens ridicule. »

« Tu ne l'a jamais été. »

Aaron sourit puis l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de glisser une main timide sous sa robe pour chercher la peau de son ventre. Enhardi par le gémissement qui échappa à Emily, il poussa l'audace jusqu'à retirer cette robe devenue gênante, découvrant le corps délicat de la jeune femme. Il s'emplit les yeux de cette vision, alors qu'une vague de désir lui brûla les reins, le faisant s'attaquer aux dessous d'Emily.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Une nouvelle famille**

Lorsqu'Emily ouvrit les yeux, une délicieuse vague de bien-être la submergea. Elle soupira doucement. Elle se sentait très heureuse, pleinement satisfaite. Cette nuit avait été magnifique et comme il le disait lui-même, Aaron était moins doué avec les mots qu'avec ses mains. Elle se tourna paresseusement pour basculer sur le flan droit et pouvoir observer son amant. Aaron dormait profondément et Emily aimait ces moments, juste avant son réveil. La vie lui avait taillé un masque froid et austère mais là, elle pouvait enfin le voir avec les traits apaisés et détendus. Levant sa main, elle alla caresser la joue d'Aaron qui, après quelques minutes, fit une petite grimace et ouvrit les yeux. Emily sourit, sourire qu'il lui rendit.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. »

« Moi si, alors tu vas devoir t'habituer. » le taquina-t-elle.

« As-tu bien dormi ? »

« Très peu… mais merveilleusement bien. »

Aaron sourit et attrapa la main sur sa joue pour y déposer un baiser. Il se sentait bien, heureux, comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis des années, depuis les premières années de son mariage avec Hayley. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait la même chose, car il n'était pas le même homme qu'à cette époque. Et il ne voulait pas être cet homme pour Emily.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il n'est que 9h. Nous allons chercher Jack pour le déjeuner. Nous avons encore un peu de temps. »

En parlant, Emily alla coller son visage contre le torse nu d'Aaron qui l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre en cet instant que ces bras autour d'elle.

« Merci. »

Emily leva la tête, rencontrant les yeux d'Aaron.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour être là, avec moi… avec Jack… Je me sens tellement heureux. »

La jeune femme sentit des larmes sur le bord de ses yeux. C'était certainement la plus belle des déclarations que cet homme pouvait lui faire.

« Je t'aime. »

Aaron posa un baiser sur son front avant de la ramener contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'Emily se décide à bouger : elle se sentait d'humeur joueuse. Elle lui avait laissé les reines toute la nuit mais cette fois, c'était son tour. D'un habile mouvement de hanches, elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur son amant. Aaron sourit : Emily était une nature impétueuse et il la reconnaissait bien en cet instant. Elle passa ses cheveux en arrière avant de se pencher pour prendre avidement ses lèvres. Aaron plaqua ses mains contre ses hanches, sans pour autant essayer de reprendre l'avantage.

Près de deux heures plus tard, Jack faisait les cent pas dans le salon, passant d'un jeu à l'autre sans pouvoir se concentrer. Il était impatient de retrouver ses parents. Jessica l'observait d'un œil amusé, même si au fon d'elle-même, elle sentait un pincement à son cœur. Depuis qu'il était arrivé la veille, son neveu n'avait fait quasiment que lui parler d'Emily, de leur nouvelle vie à trois… Jessica concevait un soupçon de jalousie vis-à-vis de la jeune femme, qui était en train de prendre en partie sa place. Depuis la mort d'Hayley, c'était elle la figure féminine pour Jack. Peut-être pas tout à fait la mère mais quand même… Aujourd'hui, elle redevenait la tante de Jack et rien de plus. Soudain la sonnette retentit, la faisant sursauter. Elle alla ouvrir la porte… et eut un coup au cœur en voyant le couple devant elle. Surtout en voyant son beau-frère. Tous les mauvais sentiments qu'elles avaient pu nourrir à l'égard d'Emily Prentiss s'envolèrent, car grâce à elle, elle avait un neveu épanoui et un beau-frère, heureux comme aux premier jours de son mariage. Aaron souriait comme elle l'avait rarement vu faire. Jessica les fit entrer et Jack alla se jeter dans les bras d'Emily.

« Bonjour Mily ! »

« Bonjour Jack, tu t'es bien amusé avec Jessica. »

« Oui, c'était super. Hier soir on a regardé Peter Pan et ce matin, on a fait des cookies. Je vous en ait gardé, pour toi et Papa. »

« En attendant, je vois qu'on me délaisse. » dit ce dernier.

Jack éclata de rire avant d'aller vers son père qui le prit dans ses bras.

« Merci de l'avoir gardé Jessica. »

« Pas de soucis, Aaron. »

« Tante Jessica, tu pourras m'apprendre à faire d'autres gâteaux la prochaine fois que je viendrais ? »

« Bien sûr, Jack. »

Le petit garçon alla embrasser sa tante, puis prit son sac à dos et sa veste. Ils prirent congés de Jessica pour aller faire un tour à une fête foraine, installée à la sortie de la ville. Emily en avait entendu parlé par hasard et en avait fait part à Aaron, pensant que cela plairait à Jack. Ils mangèrent des hot-dogs et de la barbe à papa. Jack s'amusa avec un clown et fit plusieurs tours de manèges, avec les deux adultes. Passant devant un stand de chamboule-tout, il insista auprès de son père pour jouer. Jack était très habile et gagna une peluche. Il choisit un ours blanc avec un petit médaillon « A Maman ». Il l'observa avec sérieux avant de le tendre à Emily qui sursauta. Aaron se tendit, effrayé par le geste de Jack. La jeune femme sentit le malaise et se mit à hauteur du petit garçon.

« C'est pour toi, Mily. » dit-il en souriant.

« Tu es sûr, Jack. Tu n'es pas obligé. »

« C'est mon cadeau. »

Emily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras pour lui faire un énorme bisou.

« Je te remercie, Jack. Ca me fait très plaisir. »

Aaron n'avait toujours pas bougé, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à ce qu'il avait pourtant redouté. Mais son fils devait finalement le surprendre. Jack quitta les bras d'Emily pour interpeler son père.

« Papa, je peux faire une autre partie, s'il te plait ? »

« Heu…je… »

« Je veux gagner la même pour mettre sur la tombe de Maman. »

Aaron sentit tous les muscles de son corps se détendre d'un bloc alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi il avait été si inquiet. Jack était un enfant intelligent. Il savait parfaitement que sa vraie mère était Hayley, même si Emily prenait aujourd'hui le rôle de la maman. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le cri de joie de son fils qui venait à nouveau de gagner. Il croisa le regard d'Emily qui lui fit un clin d'œil, alors que Jack arborait fièrement au autre ours, le même que l'autre. Heureux, Aaron souleva son fils dans les airs et le garda dans ses bras, alors qu'Emily venait se coller contre lui. Sa nouvelle famille…


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Une fin heureuse**

La langue coincée entre ses lèvres, Pénélope Garcia s'acharnait à piquer une dernière perle dans le chignon d'Emily. La jeune femme était assise à la coiffeuse de la chambre de l'informaticienne. Quatre ans avaient passés depuis l'incident qui avait failli lui coûter la vie… et lui avait permit de commencer une nouvelle vie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Leur vie avait été plus que remplie depuis. D'abord, un mois et demi après sa blessure, Emily avait repris le travail au FBI. Cela avait été loin d'être simple au début : Aaron avait eut du mal à mettre ses inquiétudes de côté et avait empêché Emily d'aller sur le terrain pendant encore plusieurs semaines. Il avait fallu la témérité de la jeune femme qui avait fini par désobéir aux ordres d'Aaron et aller en première ligne lors de l'arrestation d'un tueur pour qu'il réagisse. S'en était suivi une dispute mémorable, presqu'aussi mémorable que la réconciliation qui avait suivi. Ils avaient mis cette question à plat, Aaron acceptant de mettre ses angoisses de côté pour qu'Emily puisse continuer de travailler et la jeune femme avait fait la promesse de ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés. Depuis les choses étaient plus calmes. Un an auparavant, Rossi avait obtenu l'autorisation de monter une section de formation afin de créer de nouvelles équipes de profiler, pour soulager leur équipe qui n'avait pas chaumé au cours des années précédentes. Il avait proposé Emily de donner des cours, ce qu'elle avait accepté. Elle travaillait désormais à cheval entre l'université de Quantico et l'équipe du BAU, ce qui lui permettait aussi de s'occuper davantage de Jack. Deux ans auparavant, il y avait eut aussi l'accident de Jack. Il avait été renversé par une voiture en rentrant de l'école. Résultat des côtés et une jambe cassée, mais surtout un traumatisme crânien qui lui avait valu deux mois de coma. Aaron avait été anéanti, incapable de se ressaisir avant que son fils ait repris conscience. Emily avait eut très peur, car il lui avait été impossible de le soulager à ce moment-là. Leur relation en avait pris un sacré coup et la jeune femme avait craint un moment que ce ne soit la fin. Heureusement il avait réussi à traverser cette épreuve et aujourd'hui, aussi improbable que cela pouvait paraître il y avait encore peu de temps, ils allaient se marier… Aaron l'avait demandé en mariage quelques mois plus tôt. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'en avait pas espérer autant.

« Et voilà, ma belle. C'est terminé. »

« Merci Pénélope. »

« Tu es magnifique, Emily. » dit la jeune femme avec des larmes dans la voix.

« Ah, non, s'il te plaît, attends l'Eglise pour pleurer. »

Puis la jeune femme se leva et croisa son reflet dans la psyché sur sa gauche. Elle se mit bien en face et le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'une belle mariée, vêtue d'une robe bustier blanche, avec un jupon en dentelle brodé de fils d'argent. Elle portait des escarpins assortis. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon, piqué de petites perles blanches, et d'où s'échappait quelques boucles. Sa mère lui avait donné son collier en saphir.

« Tu es prête, Emily ? » demanda JJ.

« Je crois… » murmura la jeune femme.

« J'étais pareil quand j'ai épousé Will. » Dit son amie en voyant l'air un peu effrayé de la jeune femme.

Le portable de Garcia les interrompit. Après avoir répondu, l'informaticienne se tourna vers ses amies.

« Je sais qu'il est de bon ton pour une mariée d'arriver en retard mais Hotch est apparemment en train de creuser une tranchée dans le plancher de la chapelle. On va peut-être y aller. »

Emily se tendit légèrement mais alla malgré tout, enfiler une paire de gants en dentelle et son bouquet de mariée. Elle prit une grande inspiration et suivit ses amies dans la voiture de JJ. Aaron et elle avait voulu d'un petit mariage, juste avec leurs familles et leurs amis proches. La petite chapelle qu'ils avaient choisie n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de la maison de Pénélope et après ils devaient se rendre à l'ambassade où sa mère avait fait organisé un repas de noce dans les jardins. Les trois jeunes femmes descendirent du véhicule et gravirent les marches pour aller jusqu'à la porte de la chapelle. Pénélope était déjà entrée, lorsque JJ se rendit compte qu'Emily ne la suivait plus. Elle se retourna et vit son amie, statufiée sur le parvis, les lèvres pincés.

« Emily ? »

« JJ, tu veux bien aller chercher Morgan s'il te plaît ? »

L'agent de liaison ne discuta pas et obéit. Emily était incapable d'avancer, une peur aussi irrépressible qu'incompréhensible venait de la submerger. Elle était heureuse d'épouser Aaron, elle n'avait pas de doute, mais pourtant…

« Eh, ma Beauté, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hotch est en train de se faire de nouveaux cheveux blanc à force de s'inquièter.»

« J'ai peur, Morgan. »

« Prentiss, tu aimes Hotch et il t'aime aussi. Ce mariage, ce n'est qu'un bout de papier, ça ne va pas changer grand-chose dans votre vie. »

« Je sais bien mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de « mais », Prentiss. Tu vas entrer dans cette chapelle et profiter du plus beau jour de ta vie. »

Emily eut un sursaut en entendant le ton de son ami. Il avait raison, elle avait attendu ce moment pendant des années, n'osant en rêver et aujourd'hui, c'était réel.

« Je vais y aller mais… je ne veux pas y aller tout de seule… Je sais que nous ne l'avions pas prévu, mais je voudrais que ce soit toi qui m'amène à l'autel. »

Morgan sourit. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de choses qu'il ne ferait pas pour son amie, alors ça, ce n'était vraiment rien. Il se mit à ses côtés, passant fermement son bras dans le sien.

« Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir, Emily Prentiss. »

« J'espère bien. »

L'agent bipa brièvement Pénélope pour qu'elle lance la musique et il entra dans la chapelle avec Emily. La jeune femme balaya les bancs des yeux, y voyant Spencer, Rossi, Will et Henri, Jessica, Jack, sa mère, Pénélope, JJ… et enfin son fiancé, très élégant dans son costume. Ses traits trahissaient son inquiétude, un peu dissimulé par un léger sourire lorsqu'il la vit. En cet instant, Emily oublia tout : les personnes présentes, les peurs futiles qu'elle avait pu ressentir peu de temps auparavant… rien n'avait d'importance que ce jour où elle allait épouser le seul homme qui comptait pour elle. Elle sentit à peine Morgan la lâcher afin qu'elle puisse s'avancer devant l'autel.

« Tu m'as fait attendre. » dit Aaron.

« Je suis désolée, mais je suis là maintenant. »

Aaron sourit puis ils se tournèrent vers le prêtre. Une heure plus tard…

« Je vous présente Mr et Mme Hotchner. Puissent-ils vivre et être heureux, tant que le Seigneur le leur permettra. »

Ils furent chaleureusement applaudis par leurs proches qui quittèrent prestement la chapelle. Les nouveaux mariés discutèrent un instant avec le prêtre avant de sortir à leur tour… et d'être assaillis par une pluie de riz sur le parvis de la chapelle. Emily éclata de rire avant d'embrasser Aaron, entendant vaguement les sifflets de Morgan et le flash de l'appareil-photo de Pénélope. Puis la jeune femme se retourna et lança son bouquet de mariée… qui finit par atterrir dans les mains de… Spencer Reid.

« Eh, Reid, n'oublies pas. La personne qui reçoit le bouquet de la mariée se mariera avant la fin de l'année. » plaisanta Morgan.

« Statistiquement, un couple se marie entre quatre et six ans après leur première rencontre, donc cette affirmation n'est pas recevable. Maintenant c'est vrai qu'il y a les mariages express à Las Vegas mais je ne suis pas sûr… »

« SPENCER ! » s'écriaient-t-ils en chœur.

De son côté, Jack grimpa les marches pour rejoindre ses parents. Il avait beaucoup grandi. Il se colla contre son père.

« Papa, Maman… »

Emily sourit, cela faisait un certain temps que Jack l'appelait comme ça maintenant et cela lui faisait toujours autant plaisir. Aaron passa sa main autour de la taille d'Emily et l'attira à lui.

« Je t'aime Emily. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Aaron. Plus que tout. »

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa à nouveau. Parce que oui, malgré les horreurs qu'ils savaient exister en ce monde, ils avaient le droit à une fin heureuse.

**FIN**


End file.
